danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Rollo
|Status = Alive |Magic = Pheles Cruz |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 1 Episode Ryuu |Manga = DanMachi Chapter 2 Episode Ryuu Chapter 1 |Anime = DanMachi Episode 1 Sword Oratoria Episode 8 (image) |Japanese Voice = Suzaki Aya}} Chloe Rollo (クロエ・ロロ) is a waitress at the Hostess of Fertility pub and a former assassin known as Rollo (ロロ) as a member of the Njord Familia. Appearance Chloe has green eyes and black hair with cat ears and a tail of the same color. She wears the Hostess of Fertility uniform. As an assassin, she wore a top, shorts, and hooded cloak that she used to cover her face. Personality Chloe is known to have a crafty side and often gambles, which her fellow employees give a cold shoulder to. She is loyal to her fellow Hostess of Fertility coworkers, such as when she was openly hostile to Hermes for mentioning Ryuu's past. Despite being an assassin, she had a strict code of conduct, as she only killed people she considered to be scum and those who were resolved to die. She is a shotacon, as shown with her attitude toward Bell, and the fact that she labels young boys as "the treasure of the world". She first developed those feelings when she acted as a chivalrous thief for orphans while traveling on her own, and at the same time developed her greediness as well. Because of this, she refused to assassinate them if she was ever asked to. Also, she once considered having handsome young men serve her while she would caress their stomach and behind. As a part of her greediness, she stated that she would've tortured the fake Black Cat in order to make him pay up for impersonating her. History Chloe was born to parents who were members of a Familia that acted as a criminal organization. From the moment she was born, she was taught different methods of assassination, and was praised when she properly utilized them. However, she began to dislike her Familia after her mother died while protecting her. Her Goddess agreed to let her leave, though she was ordered to assassinate a Level 3 knight of the empire using only a knife. Despite the extreme difficulty of her task, she was successful, leveling up in the process. After leaving her Familia, she traveled around for a while, until she came to Orario around nine years before the story. While there, she failed her first mission, which was to assassinate Shakti Varma, barely escaping with her life, and began refusing jobs to kill first class adventurers. Eventually, after failing to kill a wanted Ryuu, she joined the Hostess of Fertility. Abilities Magic Pheles Cruz (フェレス・クルス): Pheles Cruz enables Chloe to create two mirages of herself that move according to her will, though they are unable to attack or defend themselves. In addition to using it to confuse the opponent, she also couples it with smokescreen in order to increase its effectiveness. Development Abilities Abnormal Resistance (耐異常): Abnormal Resistance negates the effect of abnormalities, such as poison. Mixing (調合): Mixing improves quality when creating medicine, such as potions. Chloe mainly uses it to create items she uses in her assassinations, such as the Sleeping Incense she used in her attempt on Ryuu. The Elf herself describes Chloe as being skilled. Escape (逃走): Escape increases Chloe's speed when running away. Equipment Violetta (ヴァイオレッタ): Violetta is a knife that Chloe used in her assassinations by coating it with poison. Trivia *Despite being born in different places, Chloe and Lunoire are similar in a variety of different ways. **Both lost their family members to violence. **Both never felt what it was like to have an actual family and had no friends. **Both arrived at Orario around the same time and failed their first mission. **They lived next to each other in the same apartment complex on the same floor. **Both have no intention of actually living with their Familia even after retiring. Navigation Category:Level 4